


Die for you

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Co-dependence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Songfic, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: La pareja se obsequió una suave sonrisa antes de unir sus labios en un gesto sumamente tierno mostrándose aquel amor puro y sincero que siempre se veía opacado...Even though we're going through itAnd it makes you feel aloneJust know that I would die for youBaby I would die for you, yeahThe distance and the time between usIt'll never change my mind, 'cause babyI would die for youBaby I would die for you, yeah babe(Die for you)Songfic AU sin poderes inspirado en la canción "Die for you" de The Weeknd
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes





	Die for you

¿Cómo describirían su relación? Ardiente, intensa, apasionada, explosiva… Siempre ha sido así, desde el primer instante aun cuando ambos tuvieron sus dudas pues parecía que ellos eran como agua y aceite, la química entre ellos era demasiado evidente como para pasarla por alto. Aunque intentaran negarlo, desde el principio sus amigos supieron que esa relación sería cómo un huracán arrasando todo a su paso y la verdad es que no se habían equivocado.

_I'm findin' ways to articulate  
The feeling I'm goin' through  
I just can't say I don't love you  
'Cause I love you, yeah  
It's hard for me to communicate the thoughts that I hold  
But tonight I'm gon' let you know  
Let me tell the truth  
Baby, let me tell the truth, yeah_

_You know what I'm thinkin'  
See it in your eyes  
You hate that you want me  
Hate it when you cry  
You're scared to be lonely  
'Specially in the night  
I'm scared that I'll miss you  
Happens every time  
I don't want this feelin'  
I can't afford love  
I try to find reason to pull us apart  
It ain't workin' 'cause you're perfect  
And I know that you're worth it  
I can't walk away, oh!_

Bucky se encontraba ansioso desde que había abordado aquel taxi en el aeropuerto, había deseado tanto regresar a casa y ahora moría de nervios, necesitaba con urgencia ver a su Bruce, su última video llamada había sido un desastre, el pelinegro había terminado su relación y esta vez se veía determinado a cumplir su palabra pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así, llegaría y se postraría a sus pies de ser necesario, le demostraría que él era el indicado y que nadie le amaría con la misma intensidad…

-Contesta por favor- susurraba por enésima vez al teléfono a su oído mientras el conductor le guiaba por las abarrotadas calles de New York- ¡Mierda!...

-¿Todo bien amigo?- cuestionó el chofer mirándole por el retrovisor

-Sí, bueno no… sólo es que, discutí con mi pareja y no contesta mis llamadas- dijo mientras estrujaba la gorra camuflajeada entre sus manos

-Estoy seguro que te perdonará en cuanto te veo- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa ladeada

-Eso espero…

-¿Regresaste a casa sólo por ella?- cuestionó sin despegar el rostro de su uniforme

-Sí, por él…

-Entonces te perdonará- aseguró con una sonrisa- por cierto, gracias por tu servicio…

Bucky sonrió apenado, esperando que de verdad Bruce le perdonara lo que sea que haya hecho esta vez.

_Even though we're going through it  
And it makes you feel alone  
Just know that I would die for you  
Baby I would die for you, yeah  
The distance and the time between us  
It'll never change my mind, 'cause baby  
I would die for you  
Baby I would die for you, yeah_

_I'm finding ways to manipulate the feelin' you're goin' through  
But baby girl, I'm not blamin' you  
Just don't blame me too, yeah  
'Cause I can't take this pain forever  
And you won't find no one that's better  
'Cause I'm right for you, babe  
I think I'm right for you, babe_

Bruce se encontraba en su laboratorio, intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo pero cada cierto tiempo su mirada se desviaba hacia el celular que descansaba en la amplia mesa y su respiración se detenía por apenas unos instantes deseando que la pantalla se encendiera mostrando la foto de James aun a sabiendas de que de nuevo se acobardaría y no contestaría.

-¿Todo bien?- cuestionó Betty acercándose a su amigo

-Sí claro- mintió con voz queda

-¿Entonces porque no contestas el teléfono de una vez por todas?

-Yo… tengo miedo Betty- confesó con un sonrojo avergonzado

-¿De qué?

-De perderlo, me la paso aterrado en cada misión, me aterra pensar que tal vez algún día no regrese- murmuró mirando el suelo

-Bruce cariño- susurró la mujer tomando su rostro con suavidad- Tu ya sabías eso cuando lo aceptaste como tu novio

-Pero no sabía qué me iba a enamorar así de él- sollozó conteniendo las lágrimas

-Mientes- murmuró la científica con mirada preocupada- Bruce, ustedes se aman con una intensidad increíble desde el primer instante…

-Pero…

-Todos te lo hemos dicho alguna vez y sabes que es por eso que yo no estoy del todo convencida de esa relación. La rapidez con la que inició todo, la intensidad, la co-dependencia y creo que el problema es que eres consciente de eso y aun así eres incapaz de alejarte. No importa cuántas veces peleen o termines esa relación, siempre regresan…

_You know what I'm thinkin'  
See it in your eyes  
You hate that you want me  
Hate it when you cry  
It ain't workin' 'cause you're perfect  
And I know that you're worth it  
I can't walk away, oh!_

_Even though we're going through it  
And it makes you feel alone  
Just know that I would die for you  
Baby I would die for you, yeah  
The distance and the time between us  
It'll never change my mind, 'cause baby  
I would die for you  
Baby I would die for you, Yeah_

James Buchanan Barnes entró al edificio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, se movía por los familiares pasillos sin prestar atención, sabiendo de memoria el camino que debía correr, llegó casi sin aliento a la puerta del laboratorio, donde dejó caer con fuerza la espartana maleta haciendo que los científicos se separaran, el ojiazul trago grueso impactado por la cercanía entre ellos…

-No es lo que parece- se apresuró a decir el pelinegro alejándose lo más posible de su amiga y caminando despacio en dirección al teniente

-Yo… no debí venir ¿cierto?- murmuró Bucky conteniendo el llanto- creí que podría solucionarlo, pero…

-Es mejor que los deje solos- murmuró Betty incomoda antes de retirarse de la habitación

-No es lo que crees- dijo Bruce de manera nerviosa

-¿Por eso terminaste conmigo? ¿Por ella?- cuestionó el castaño con temor

-¡No! Claro que no Buck…- el científico no pudo decir más pues el más alto tomó su rostro para besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello

Bruce se aferró a su pareja correspondiendo el beso, las lágrimas corrieron libres por su rostro pues sabía que Betty tenía razón, odiaba amar con tanta intensidad a James porque no importaba cuantos pretextos buscara para alejarse, simplemente no podía, tenía tanto miedo de volver a estar sólo…

-Te amo- susurró el ojiazul separándose de sus labios y repartiendo besos por su rostro mientras secaba sus lágrimas suavemente con los pulgares

-Y yo a ti- contestó Banner dejándose hacer

-Sé que te dejo solo por mucho tiempo, sé que odias sentirte así por mi culpa y yo odio saber que lloras por mi causa, me mata…

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto cariño, no hay cosa que no haría por ti Bruce

-James…- murmuró juntando sus frentes sin saber que decir

-Eres tan perfecto amor, no hay nadie como tú y me mata siquiera pensar en no ser capaz de volver a besarte. Te amo como un loco, no importa el tiempo ni la distancia cariño, nadie te va a amar como yo, moriría por ti…- declaró Buchanan

-No digas eso- murmuró abrazándole con fuerza

-Es la verdad, incluso mataría por ti- aseguró estrechándoles contra su pecho, llenándose de su presencia

_I would die for you  
I would lie for you  
Keep it real with you  
I would kill for you, my baby  
I'm just sayin', yeah  
I would die for you  
I would lie for you  
Keep it real with you  
I would kill for you, my baby  
Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na_

_Even though we're going through it  
And it makes you feel alone  
Just know that I would die for you  
Baby I would die for you, yeah  
The distance and the time between us  
It'll never change my mind, 'cause baby  
I would die for you  
Baby I would die for you, yeah babe  
(Die for you)_

-No quiero que mueras y mucho menos por mí- sollozó el pelinegro contra el pecho del teniente

-Es la única muerte que valdría la pena y también la única que aceptaría… Si no me he dejado matar del otro lado del mundo es porque sé que me estás esperando- murmuró contra sus cabellos

-Promete que siempre regresarás…- pidió Bruce separándose tan sólo lo suficiente para verse a los ojos

-Lo juro, ya lo dije bebé… haría cualquier cosa por ti.

La pareja se obsequió una suave sonrisa antes de unir sus labios en un gesto sumamente tierno mostrándose aquel amor puro y sincero que siempre se veía opacado por sus manías, celos e inseguridades, pero así eran ellos, intensos, apasionados, explosivos. Esta no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba y ciertamente no sería la última.

**FIN**


End file.
